1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fitting, in particular a washstand or bathtub fitting, for dispensing water or for controlling a fluid supply, comprising an electronic control device for controlling a mixing device or a shut-off device for closing a pipe and an operating device, which is formed by a plate, which is contact-sensitive and/or which is provided with proximity switches, for operating the control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sanitary and kitchen field, one-hand mixer fittings for dispensing water, by means of which the volume flow rate and the temperature of the dispensed water can be set manually at the same time, have been known for many years.
DE 101 49 729 C2 describes a function and lining element for activating manufacturer-specific activators of flush boxes in prewall installation, which encompasses an operating device, which is to be arranged facing the room on the prewall and which is in contact with an activating mechanism for flushing water. Different embodiments of the function and lining element are specified therein. Among other things, provision is made for the operating device to be embodied as a “touch-screen”, that is, as a contact-sensitive screen.
DE 200 19 895 U1 proposes a washstand fitting which is provided with electrically driveable metering means for setting at least one metering parameter, in particular the flow rate of water per time unit as well as the water temperature, and with control means for activating the metering means. A device for inputting speech commands is connected to the control means, wherein the control means convert speech commands, which are input by a user via the speech input device, into electric control signals for activating the metering means so that the washstand fitting can be controlled by speech. For manually inputting metering parameters or control commands for programming the control means, provision is made for an additional input device, which is embodied as a so-called “touchscreen” and which is connected to the control means via a data line.